


Awaken & RUN... (A Five Nights at Freddys AU)

by SpringTrapped



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cop chase, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringTrapped/pseuds/SpringTrapped
Summary: Its been 10 years since his death, Mike Schmidt just so happens to find his old pal in the local attraction in town, but he is not in the condition he should. How will his pals react to their long lost friend? More important, how will the cops react to history being STOLEN?





	Awaken & RUN... (A Five Nights at Freddys AU)

**Author's Note:**

> ((THIS IS AN AU, IT IS MOST DEFINITELY NOT CANON))

 "Hey PG, Jeremy, check this out!" Mike yelled across the room to his friends. "Yay yay, what is it?" A man in blue attire with his head in the local newspaper replied. "They are opening an attraction based on Fazbears original pizzeria, and they currently have job openings!" "Oh no, im not doing THAT again..." The men all looked at eachother for a moment before Mike finally spoke up, "Well, I dunno about you, but im going to give it a go! Sure last time it suked balls, but who knows, mabye this time it won't be so bad!" Mike accompanied his comment with a big smile that stretched miles wide. "Pff, whatever ya say Mik-" "I DARE YOU TO SNEAK INTO THE PLACE AT DARK!" Jeremy blurted out. "If you don't, you HAVE to kiss PG" Jeremy continued with a sly smirk spreading across his face. "JEREMY OMFG WHY! OF ALL THINGS! ~~Oh lord help me...~~ "

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jesus why the fuck is it so dark in here, you would think they would have some decent lighting", Mike spoke to himself. Truth be told, he really did not like coming to any establishment related to Freddy's, he hated the place and was just joking earlier. After a while of wandering, he finally received a text from PG and Jeremy reading, "Ya in yet? If you don't respond we will think you're dead". Mike laughed a little at there comment, and began typing on his screen, "yes im here, its really dark tho, so I can't really see, but so far so good". The two replied to Mike with a winky face and "Good", with that Mike turned off his phone, pulling out his flashlight in the process. 

Mike shone his flashlight down the hallway, finding decorations, party hats, and old children's drawings sprawled out across the walls of the quote-on-quote "Pizza place". He also found an old Chica head which provided a bit of light for him to see.

It was around at the time 1:00 A.M, he was beginning to get tired of wandering around, but he most definitely did not want to have to kiss PG, so he just continued walking. The silence was starting to get to him, and he did not like it. it creeped him out pretty badly, and made him get pretty paranoid. He turned a couple corners, went down a few halls until his flashlight started to flicker. "What the hell?" He questioned. Before he came, he had put new batteries into the flashlight, so they should for SURE not be dead yet. He quickly pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight setting. He had not received anymore texts from the guys, so they must have fallen asleep. He hesitantly continued walking forward, the hallway seemingly growing thinner and thinner. He thought it was his imagination playing him, but the hallways was indeed getting thinner. When he reached the end of the hall, he made a turn, and walked a little more down the thin hall, until he found a little room, with what looked like nothing in it. 

He shone his light around, only finding boxes, papers, and a few other items and trinkets. He took more steps into the room, shining his light in every direction, till he froze. There was something behind a grouping of boxes, something METAL. He took a few more steps closer, moving the boxes, till i revealed an old, rustic looking animatronic rabbit. It had holes everywhere and was losing its color. Its eyes where dim, and had no light in them. It was also missing half an ear, and gave off an awful stench. "Damn, someone needs to febreeze you down" Mike said to himself. He kneeled down to get a closer look at the robot in front of him, noticing minor things about it that he never noticed before. Like the dark red objects residing in multiple parts of the suit, as well as the lines of white, and the red endoskeleton inside the he-. He stopped for a moment. "Endoskeletons aren't supposed to be red, are they?"  
  
Mike raised his hand, setting it against the animatronics, and pulled up the suits head.   
  
There, staring almost right back at him, was the lifeless corpse of a human. He was speechless. Questions consuming his mind like wildfire. Who is this? How did this happen? He then looked down at the arm of the robot, noticing what looked like remnants of purple fabric beneath the robots suit. It struck him hard in the head. He only knew one person who wore the same thing, and in that moment, he realized that this was not just any dead corpse, but it was his old friend Vincent's, who went missing, 10 years ago. Slamming the head shut, clicking the side of the head to lock it in place, he picked up his phone and began texting, even though he believed they would not respond. "You guys better get up, or read this fucking text right now, because I found Vince! And it's not pretty!"   
  
He then proceeded to lift the robot up off the ground, despite the stench, and the incredible weight of the animatronic suit, and sneak out of the attraction.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He got back to there place at around 3:21 A.M, his red truck flying into the garage. Mike quickly opened the door to the backseat, which now smelt of the dead, and took his friend out. After what  took up all his willpower, he got back inside, animatronic and all. As he thought his friends were asleep, so he quickly recited to the basement, and sat the animatronic on a old table they had. In a flash, Mike flew back upstairs shaking his friends awake. "You guys NEED to come downstairs right NOW!" "Ugh, fine, what could be so damn important that you couldn't wait till morning to show me?" PG said angrily. "Come with me and I might SHOW you smartass" Mike replied. Jeremy and PG both proceeded to follow Mike to the basement where Vincent laid.

Mike flicked the light on revealing the tattered animatronic. "You guys... its Vincent". "WHAT!" PG and Jeremy both said at the same time. 

  
Silence.

It went by for quite some time. They all just sat in the room, looking at each-other, till the lights started flickering. "THIS AGAIN!!!" Mike shouted. "The same fucking thing happened at the attraction!". The lights then proceeded to shut off for about 10 seconds before returning back on. "The hell was THAT?!?!" Jeremy blurted out. "I don't know..." Immediately after this, the sound of mechanical beams reactivating could be heard. "Mike, what was that?" PG looked at Mike with a displeased expression. "DONT LOOK AT ME!!" Mike said.

As if cued by the question, the tattered animatronic on the table jolted up, as if awoken from a nightmare. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" It screamed, looking around violently as it proceeded to try and stand, failing and falling to the ground. The sound of it trying to breath could be heard as the three other friends tried helping. "VINCENT CALM DOWN!" PG said running over to the animatronic laying on the ground. Mike and Jeremy were standing on either side of PG now, ready to help if needed. The animatronic turned over quickly and looked straight at PG, a terrified look could be read through his robotic eyes. "VINCE, CALM DOWN!"Vincent, who was now struggling to keep calm, toned down a little. Unfortunately, he quickly noticed the sound that was being echoed in the room, which brought him alarm. The sound of METAL being scraped against tile was barreling his ears. "Vince, do you remember me? Do you remember us?" "Y-yes" He responded, but quickly freezing as he realized his voice did not sound normal. "M-my voice.. WH-WHATS WRONG WITH M-MY VOICE!!" He began panicking. Mike quickly stepped in. "Vince, im going to need you to listen, ok?" He nodded in response, refusing to speak. " I'm going to have you look down, and you need to try and stay as CALM as possible". PG quickly looked back at Mike, receiving a dull and rather flat looking expression in return. PG looked back at Vincent who now had his eyes sealed shut, and had his head slowly looking down. As he reopened his eyes, it didn't hit at first, but when it did, it was like someone hit him hard in the head. His legs were encased in the old Spring Bonnie suit, as well as his body. He then slowly put his hands in front of his face. They were to covered in the tattered suit. "N-NO.." He spoke. He then put his hands on the head, unlocking it, and pulled it up, only for it to force back down onto him. Realization struck him, and before anyone could do anything, he let out a scream that showed shear emotion. Fear, worry, hatred, and confusion all mixed together. PG quickly grabbed the sides of the animatronic head as the screaming ceased. "Vincent, I need you to look at me right now". Vincent slowly opened his eyes, showing the pure confusion and worry. "Everything is going to be ok, I promise, you need to trust me on this, ok, we will figure this out". He then held him in a hug that lasted a while, Mike and Jeremy getting involved as well.

 

 

A/N: It was super late when I finished this chapter, so its a little rushed, but I hope you enjoy the concept. And yes, this does take place in 2017.


End file.
